Depression Kills
by jade.jones.73157203
Summary: Natsu finds out Lucy's dead. Natsu then starts cutting himself. Gray finds him bleeding in the tub unconscious with his wrist cut open. What will Gray do? Will Natsu live? pairing Gray x Natsu
1. Chapter 1 Finding of Lucy's Death

Chapter 1 finding of Lucy's death

Natsu had just gotten back from mission, but for some reason Lucy didn't go with him. When he came back everyone was looking at him with sad faces, but why he thought. Then when he asked where Lucy was everyones' face hardened a little, Mirajane came up to Nastu, and with a sad look on her face, she said "Natsu I'm sorry to tell you this but Lucy was killed doing a mission when you were away." Natsu's face turned into shock as fell to the ground and started to cry because Lucy was his best friend and he loved her as a sister. Then he got up and ran out the guildhall, heading home. Noone had seen him for the rest of the day, not even Happy.  
The next few weeks, still no one had seen Nastu, not even Happy, the guild was starting get concerned about him. It was so quit without Natsu. There was no fighting and also everyone was what happened to Natsu and why he hadn't been to the guildhall people loved the fact that nothing being destory. But one day Natsu came back to the guildhall then he got Happy after he went back home. He looked like he had not been eatting in weeks Happy was concern for Natsu he didn't want to go fishing he didn't want to go anywhere not even to see Lucy's grave. What the came to see Lucy's grave Natsu didn't want to get up he lookedd like he was depressed or tired.

Happy didn't know what was going on. Lucy was a big part of his life when he she died nothing matter to him his crush Gray Fullbuster not even he could fix this thoughts began to through Natsu's head then Natsu asked himself should he cut himself or not. 


	2. Chapter 2 The Cutting

Chapter 2 the cutting

Natsu was depressed about Lucy death then he was thinking about cutting so he got a knife the knife wasso sharp. Then he got down on the floor then started to cut his skin the crimson blood drip down his arm out of pain Natsu bite his bottom lip. His arm had exactly 40 cuts on his arm just from today when he stopped he got up and then took off his clothes because of the blood the water was red Natsu had also put the shower on full blast. Natsu then got up and got in the shower from the blood he needed to wash off his body. Time skip the next day Natsu woke up and looked at his arm he saw the the cuts then he wanted to cut some more so he went to get the knife he used last night it still had blood on it.

Then he went to the bathroom sat down on the bathroom floor. Then he started new cuts and reopening the old cuts. Time skip it was two months since Lucy's death. By this point Natsu had 100 cuts on his body the cuts were on his arms,legs,sides,and shoulder. Back at the guildhall Gray was worried about Natsu. Then he went to go check on him to if he was ok.

Meanwhile Natsu was in the tub ready to kill himself because he wanted to end it all he had the knife ready to kill himself, so he started to cut his arms going down.  
Both of his arms he hated the fact that he was going to die after this. He left a note for Gray it told him about Natsu's love for him and how he wished he could be with him before he died. Natsu was slowly going unconscious from lost he wished he could have kissed Gray before he died.  



	3. Chapter 3 The Crush

Chapter 3 The crush

Natsu was passed out in the tub meanwhile Gray went to go check on Natsu. When Gray got there he knocked on the door it then opened which was werid because always had it locked. Gray then went in and then called out for Natsu "Natsu i know you are here Natsu."

Gray called out for Natsu once more but no one answered so Gray then went upstairs he saw the door he then opened Gray then saw Natsu half dead barely breathing. After that Gray picked up Natsu as fast as he could and then ran to the guild with Natsu on his back. Timeskip Gray got to the guildhall then yelled for Wendy. Wendy got to Natsu and healed Natsu with everything she had and it worked Natsu woke up. Then said "what happened to me one moment i'm dieing the next i'm here" Natsu said wakeing up.

Gray then went up to Natsu and slapped him across the face as hard as he could."What the fuck Gray what was that for i left you a note for you saying my last goodbyes"  
Natsu said confused.

"That is not good enough for me you could have died what would have happened if i hadn't found you in time you would be died it would have been my fault that you died"  
Gray said while tears came down his face.

"I-I didn't know" Natsu said thinking about Gray and how he would fell if he did this to him.

"N-Natsu I-I-love you you hurt me when you tryed to kill yourself" Gray said while more tears fell off his face thinking about Natsu and how he almost lost him.

Gray then hugged Natsu so tight as he could. Time skip Gray desided to take Natsu home Gray had Natsu on his back Gray needed to go to his house to get his clothes Gray layed Natsu down on his bed while he grabbed his stuff. After that Gray got his things then he was about to leave when he did he grabed Natsu and put him back on his back the shirt that he was wearing was covered in Natsu's blood. Then Gray turned around and looked at Nastu.  



	4. Chapter 4 It must be a dream

Chapter 4 The dream that is to good to be true

Gray looked at Natsu then said "leave me i am sorry for trying to kill myself please don't leave me alone i don't want to be alone" Nastu told Gray then Gray sat down with Natsu was staring into Gray's eyes. Gray then lead over then kissed Natsu on the lips. Natsu's dream had just came true. Gray was afraid to leave Natsu because he was going to hurt him self again but he needed to get his stuff. So Gray took Natsu with him, Gray carried him on his back. Timeskip they got to Gray's house to pack Gray layed Natsu on the couch.

Natsu then layed down on the couch while Gray got his stuff to stay with Natsu for five months. Natsu couldn't keep his eyes open any longer so Gray was trying to hurry then finally Gray was done. He then grabbed Natsu and put him on his back. Natsu was asleep on Gray was happy that Natsu was safe and alive when they got to Natsu's house Gray put Natsu on the bed then Gray got in the shower of course he cleaned the tub. Time skip Gray got out of the shower then got out of the shower then got his boxers on then got in bed with Natsu, he was so warm.

Gray's pov

I got into the bed with Natsu. He was so warm. I thought that he needed me to be happy again, he was so cute the way he slept. I love him why do i love him this way is it because he saved me when i was about to die.

Normal Pov

Natsu was sound asleep. Gray was getting tired and fixing to fall asleep on Natsu's bed next to him. The next day Gray woke up and checked on Natsu he was still asleep and safe. 


	5. Chapter 5 My boyfriend

Chapeter 5 My boyfriend

Gray woke up the next day with Natsu on his chest. Gray then ran his figures through Natsu's light pink hair. He was so cute,harmless, and sweet all at the same time Gray felt these feelings. Timeskip Natsu must have been tired because it was two in the after noon. Gray desided to clean the house while Natsu's house and it drove Gray insane.

To see a dirty house the house actually looked nice for once when Gray done cleaning. Then Natsu finally woke up at 5 o'clock. By this point Gray was hungry so he got some spaghetti with cheese. When Gray was done Natsu and him ate there dinner all up. Natsu then asked Gray "did you mean every thing you said" Natsu said while grabing Gray's hand.

"Yes i have loved you since we were little kids i have always wanted to kiss you i love you Natsu Dragneel."

At the moment Natsu kissed Gray and hugged him at the same time."Does this mean we are together now" Natsu asked Gray.

"Natsu i love you of course this means we are together Natsu kiss me" Gray said to Natsu.

Natsu then kissed Gray on the lips gently after that Natsu pushed down Gray on the couch when that happened they started to make out then Gray slowly started to take Natsu's clothes off and his then they continue to kiss eachother Natsu then slid his hand down. Then he finally rached for Gray's penis it was so hard Natsu thought to himself. Natsu went down and started to lick Gray's penis "N-Natsu w-w-hat are you doing t-that f-f-feels w-w-werid s-stop"

Natsu stopped then said "it is ok it will fell good but if you want me to stop i will" Natsu told Gray.

Gray nodded and said "it is ok i want you to be my first Natsu."

Natsu continue to play with Gray's dick then Gray moaned in plesure at Natsu playing him "N-Natsu p-please p-put i-it i-in" Gray said while putting his ass in the air.

Natsu then got up in put it in "ah put some lube on my ass is ribing" Gray said to Natsu.

"ok i will sorry for hurting you with my dick" Natsu told Gray.

Natsu then put the lube on his dick to help "so much better Natsu thank you are so sweet make me feel good Natsu" Gray said while Natsu put his penis in.

Gray moaned in plesure while Natsu was going in and out of his ass then started to go faster and bite Gray's hard nipples."N-N-Natsu that h-h-hurts it f-feels good do it more p-please" Gray said while moaning.

Timeskip

"N-Natsu cum i now please cum inside me i want your cum inside me" Gray told Natsu.

Natsu nodded then i had last thust and came inside Gray."You are mine now" Natsu told Gray.


	6. Chapter 6 Let him go

Chapter 6 Let him go

It had been five months since Gray and Natsu got together they told the guild but that is a other story today was moving day for Gray because was moving in with Natsu finally. Gray was so happy that he could finally just stay with Natsu all the time and protect him with all he could Natsu was happy too because he could give Gray a good fuck whenever he could. But for now they were worried about unpacking the boxes and putting them where they needed to go. Time skip Gray finally got done unpacking boxes. Now Gray was moved in he was going to sell his old house because he was never going back. Time skip Gray and Natsu just got done watching a movie when the movie was done Natsu looked at Gray and said "i need to tell you something serious."

Gray looked and then Natsu said "i found treasure next oak tree again."

Gray then looked and said "what the hell how is that a serious thing to tell me you idoit why did a fall in love with a idoit."

Gray said then Natsu looked at Gray and said "because you could not stay away from this sexy thing."

Gray then looked at Natsu and then slapped Natsu on the cheek with a glove."There that is what you get" Gray said to Natsu.

Gray then lead over and said "Natsu come here and kiss me"

Natsu then lead in and kissed Natsu and Gray were done playing with themselves so then Gray got up and went to the store to buy some food. "Lock the door love you be safe."

Natsu then got up and went to clean the dishes when all the sudden he heard the door then said "welcome home Gray do you want some dinner i made " Natsu said to himself.

Then the person that wasn't Gray came up behind Natsu and put a cloth on month and nose it knock him out when he woke up he was tighted to one of there chairs Natsu wanted to scream but he couldn't there was a cloth in his month. Then someone came in the room and then the person said "good you are awake don't even bother trying to esapeing i put a magical spell on the rope."

Natsu looked at the guy and started thinking about Gray where was he,was he safe. Natsu was also thinking what if he dies from this, would Gray miss guy then looked at Natsu and said "are you ready for this make sure your eyes are open for this if they are not i will kill you and the one you love."

The man then started slow by licking and sucking Natsu's dick. Natsu cliched at the feel of him being raped then the guy started to finger Natsu's asshole. Natsu screamed in pain blood came out his ass the crimson blood dripped from the 's month was watering from not being able to swallow his spit then the man took his dick out of Natsu's asshole then he took the gag out of Natsu's month and made Natsu suck his dick. "S-S-Stop that hurts please stop i can't take it any more" Natsu said in pain then it knocked Natsu out right after he said that.

When the guy put his dick into Natsu's ass Natsu screamed again except that Natsu now had no gag in his month so now he could scream but it was no use no one could hear him over everything. Meanwhile Gray was walking home when he got there he opened the door and found Natsu on the chair tied up unconscious and bleeding the guy had just came inside of Natsu and he was done then he turned around and saw Gray then Gray punched him in his face then used his ice magic to make him stay down.  
When he did that Gray untied Natsu and put him in the tub to clean him off. Then Natsu woke up in the tub with Gray washing his body after washing his body Natsu then started to shack Gray looked at him and said "Natsu shhh it is ok you are safe i am not going to hurt you it is ok just get some rest ok you had a bad day" Gray said while putting Natsu in bed.


	7. Chapter 7 Depression is back

Chapter 7 Depression is back

A few days after the attack Natsu and Gray began to grow even more closer they stop fighting so Gray was planning to take Natsu out on date and ask him to merry him. Gray was getting ready for his date with Natsu it had been two years since they started dateing and Gray saved Natsu's life. Natsu was so greatful for Gray never giving up on him even since Lucy's death. Natsu still missed Lucy speaking of that Lucy's years of her death will be in five days so Natsu was kinda depressed that he could not even say hi to Lucy anymore.

Gray's plan was to take Natsu out on a picnic at night time then take a walk on the bridge and propose to Natsu. Then he was going to ask him if he wanted to get married on the day that Lucy died so it could be a happy day instead of a sad day Lucy would have wanted that for them."Natsu you ready we got to get going before it gets too late."

"Yes Gray i am ready we can go" Natsu told Gray.

"Ok let's go" Gray said.

Gray got the keys and left. They started walking and sat next to the oak tree the one where Gray and Nastu went on there first date then they started eatting when they were done they got there stuff. Then Gray got his ipod and started to play "Jet leg" by Simple Plan. When they got to the bridge and then Gray got down on one knee and said "Natsu i have loved you from the moment we met so will you do me the favor of merrying me."

Natsu looked at Gray happyly and said "yes i will merry you Gray i love you."

Natsu kissed Gray and then they went home and made love out of happiness. Timeskip it was the day of wedding and Natsu was so happy to see Gray getting married to him but then Natsu had voice in his head saying "you are pathetic Gray never loved you he just fells sorry for you no one loves you if you think he loves you then you are just sad and lonely you are just dreaming wake up and go back to your real life."

Natsu then woke up in the guild and said to himself "it was just a dream" Natsu said to himself.

Natsu was shaking do to blood lost just then Gray knock on Natsu's door then Natsu got out of tub and fell on the floor from loseing alot of blood Natsu then put bandages on his arms to stop the bleeding. Natsu got down stairs and saw Gray then Natsu vision went blurry and he started to pass out Gray held in his arms "NATSU NATSU WAKE UP."

Gray was trying to wake up Natsu but he couldn't by this ponit Natsu was loseing color in his face Gray was shaking and screaming Natsu so hard but Natsu was still not wakeing up from him passing out but then Natsu woke up again and said "that was just a dream or was it not GRAY HELP ME" Natsu yelled.

Gray ran in to the room and said "what Natsu are you ok do you not want to get married today if so that is ok are you ok Natsu say something."

Natsu stood there shaking "What is wrong with me are you real Gray am i really getting married to you or not please tell me."

Natsu then passed out in Gray's then yelled for Wendy to held Natsu so he could tell from real and she was done she said "he won't be awake until tomorrow he should be fine now."


	8. Chapter 8 Natsu danceing on Gray

Chapter 8 Natsu danceing on Gray

After the wedding was over Natsu and Gray went to the bar to get some alcohol then Natsu and Gray headed to the dance floor the song playing was "hips don't lie" by Shikira then Natsu started to dance on Gray. Well at least it was just danceing and not having sex with eachother. Gray face then turned bright red and started to back away from then said to Natsu "Natsu you are drunk let's go home put you to bed ok." 


	9. Chapter 9 The happy ending

Chapter 9 The happy ending

Natsu woke up the next day with a hangover really bad one so he stay in bed all day so he was making Gray taking care on him but Natsu felt werid like he had something inside of him so he got Gray to get him pregnancy test. Gray nodded then he got his stuff and then he left Gray so badly wanted to take Natsu with him but he didn't want Natsu's head hurt more because sunlight makes your head hurt worse at least for Natsu. "Gray get some milk and coffee too please ok."

Natsu then went back to sleep after Gray went to get the skip Gray got back with pregnancy test then Natsu got up and went to go pee. Timeskip Natsu found out that he was pregnant with Gray's child. 


End file.
